Happy Birthday, Booth
by missdebra87
Summary: Brennan gives Booth a gift that proves to him that she does not think he is a loser. My ending to The Con Man in the Meth Lab. One-Shot


**Author's Note: I just have to say that I loved this past episode. I really was unsure of it at first, but I believe it showed a lot about their relationship. I was very mad at Brennan at first, but I feel like she redeemed herself in the end. **

**This is just my take on how I think the episode should have ended. I have struggled to find a way to write the letter written while buried alive into a story, and I finally figured out a way to do so. **

**I would love it if after reading, you would take a few seconds to leave me some feedback. I appreciate all types of feedback, critical or not. It will only help me become a better writer! **

**As always, I do not own Bones. **

**Thanks to everyone in advance! **

**XO, **

**Debra **

---

It was late at night or early morning, depending on how you looked at it. Booth was still up and had resolved himself to the fact he would not get any sleep. The past few days had been hell for him. His little brother Jerrod had come into town, and ever since then, it seemed as if things hadn't gone his way. He had lost credit for his biggest case all because he protected his little brother. Protecting came easily for Booth. He'd been doing it his whole life. When it came to Jerrod, he had done it far too long. And tonight, he put a stop to it. Protecting the people he cares about is what Booth does. He protects them even when they didn't want protection. The only other person he protected with such vigor was Bones.

Temperance.

She had hurt him recently. He knew she didn't mean too, but knowing that for even a second she saw him as a loser broke his heart. He had always done everything he could to protect her. He saw beneath her exterior and saw into her soul. She was not a cold or distant person as everyone though. No, he knew the real her. He wondered how she could think of him so poorly, even for a second. Did she not know him?

Knowing that his brother believed he was lower than what he really is hurtful. But knowing that Bones felt the same way… that hurt worse. She believed he had sabotaged himself when it came to Rico case and hadn't answered him when asked if she thought he as a loser. He knew his hurt and anger came out in his facial expressions. There was no way of hiding the way he truly felt around her. She brought it out of him. He was angry that Jerrod distorted her view of him. After a while, the anger faded and all that was left was pain. He had done all he could to prove to her that he was a good man, and in one evening, her view changed.

Her speech at the bar was touching, and took away almost all of the hurt she had caused him. She was truly sorry, and he knew that. But still a part of him wondered how she could be so wrong.

She had followed him outside, asking if he wanted cake. But he knew her, and that was her way of making sure he was alright. She had asked if he needed time and space, but both knew that he only needed time. Having her there to console him was just what he needed.

---

She felt horrible. She betrayed her best friend by allowing someone to alter the way she looked at him. In a brief moment of weakness, she let her need for human contact take over and she forgot everything she new to be true. Yes, being with Jerrod that night had been fun. Yes, he took a risk that Booth had never taken by kissing her. She could never be with someone though that could take advantage of someone like Jerrod did.

When she went to talk to Jerrod about what he did, she realized which Booth brother was the loser, and she felt awful for thinking otherwise. It angered her that she allowed herself to be fooled. Jerrod had taken advantage of her, but most importantly, he had taken advantage of his own brother. That is not what family was supposed to do. She never learned that from her own family, but Booth had taught her to protect those she cared for.

She tried making it up to him at the bar. She sincerely meant what she had said. She realized that being an alpha male was not always negative, but instead, was a positive quality when it came to Seeley Booth. He would always be there for his friends and family, no matter what pain or grief it caused him. He would always put himself last, and those he cared for first. That was the true alpha male.

--

He heard a knock on his door and looked at the clock. 3 am. He opened the door without looking, knowing the only person to come over at this hour was her.

They sat quietly on the couch, neither knowing what to say. After minutes, they both looked at each other and smiled. "Booth, I'm sorry."

"Bones…"

She quickly interrupted him. "No, Booth. Let me finish. I need to say this." She paused, looking at him for approval before continuing. "I've felt horrible for the things that happened between us. I was distracted by the hope that someone cared for me. But that was no reason to lose sight of what is important."

She reached over and took his hand in hers before continuing. Instantly, the both felt a connection, stronger than ever before. "You are important to me. I know I haven't shown that lately, but it is true. I don't know what I would do if you were not in my life. I've questioned how I could ever, even just for a second, question you or your abilities. I know you are not a loser. You are anything but. And I am deeply sorry for every thinking otherwise."

She looked away, not wanting him to see the tears that were beginning to form. She was not use to being the one to hurt others. Being on the other end of the spectrum was not enjoyable.

She felt a gentle squeeze before feeling the touch of his hand on her chin. He gently turned her to look her in her eyes before speaking. "Yes, you hurt me." She began to turn away, but he kept her from doing so. "There will be times we hurt each other, Bones. It will most likely be unintentional, but it may happen. The strongest test of a friendship is that we can work through it and move on. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, and I forgive you."

She stood, and for a moment, he thought she would leave. Then he saw her reach into her back pocket, and pull out a folded piece of paper. Sitting back down, she held it in her hands.

"When Hodgins and I were buried alive, we each wrote letters to those we loved. He wrote to Angela. I remember hoping we would get out of that car alive, if only for him to have the chance to tell her how he felt. I wrote a few letters. One to Angela, and the other to you."

She held out the paper, silently asking him to take and read it. He reached for it, but she held firm. "I swore I would never let you read this. But you need to know the truth, Booth."

Unfolding it slowly, he could see the faint water marks from her tears. Even after over a year, they remained visible.

_Seeley, _

_In the past few hours, I have come to realize many things. First, I can say that my relationship with Hodgins has grown, even in this short time. I have learned much about him, and can honestly call him a friend._

_Secondly, though I have been very successful in my professional life, I feel as if I am lacking in my personal life. I can honestly count the number of people I would trust with my life. Angela has always been there for me. Hodgins has shown me today that we are more than colleagues; we are friends. And you, Booth. You have shown me continually that you will always be there for me. If we do not make it out alive, I know it is not because you didn't try your hardest to find us. I do not blame you in the least. _

_You should know how much I care for you, and I hope that someday, I will be able to tell you in person. In the beginning of our partnership, I thought you were an arrogant, cocky bastard who was only out to better himself. Now, I know I was wrong in my thinking. You are, beyond a doubt, the most honorable and caring man I have ever met. You have always protected me, even when I did not ask for it or want it. Working with you has been a pleasure, and I hope we can continue working together and equaling the playing field. _

_Somewhere in between hating you and enjoying working with you, I have fallen in love. I have never believed in the concept of love, but through you, I realize now I was wrong. Love cannot be broken down into science. It is simply two hearts connecting and striving to be together. One day I hope our hearts can beat together, and we can live our lives as one. _

_You have been a fantastic partner, and an even better friend. It has truly been a pleasure._

_All My Love, _

_Temperance_

Tears filled his eyes as he finished reading. He looked up at her, seeing how vulnerable she was. She sat with her hands in her lap, looking at him with hopeful eyes. She poured her heart out in a letter, and now, she was allowing herself to possibly get hurt by showing this to him.

He placed the letter on the coffee table, and tuned to her. Taking both her hands into his, he began to speak. "I have never read something so beautiful and touching in my entire life."

A smile crossed her face as she heard those words Their eyes locked instantly, all their love seeming to pour out at that moment. "I meant it. Every word. I should have told you long before. And now, after everything, I don't even know if you can believe it. But I have always thought you were a good man, Booth."

Tears now streamed down her face. Slowly, he reached up, using his thumb to dry her cheeks. "We all make mistake, Bones. I believe you. Thank you for sharing this with me. It means the world to me, it really does."

With eyes locked, they slowly closed the gap between them. Their lips met for a brief second, before pulling back, both secretly asking permission. The passion felt in their gaze said it all, and Booth brushed his lips past hers again. Their eyes closed, using their lips to convey their feelings. Each felt so familiar to the other. After minutes of passion, the two pulled away, keeping their foreheads touching. Looking into one another's eyes again, they smiled.

"I love you, Temperance."

Her response was said in a whisper, filled with so much love and tenderness. "I love you too, Seeley. Happy Birthday."

--

**Author's Note II – And just because it was a great speech, I wanted to include it… It was inspirational to the story. So, here it is =) **_**"I would like to propose a toast. To my partner, Seeley Booth. I know who he is but I forget sometimes because.. because he never shines the light on himself. He shines it on other people. Anthropology teaches us that the alpha male is the man wearing the crown, displaying the most colorful plumage, and the shiniest bobbles. He stands out from the others. but I know think that anthropology may have it wrong. In working with Booth, I've come to realize that the quiet man, the invisible man, the man who is always there for friends and family… That is the real alpha male. And I promise that my eyes will never be caught by those shiny bobbles again. Happy Birthday, Booth."**_


End file.
